Luna al Mediodía
by Lunnatica
Summary: Suave, dulce, miel, lento.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. El mármol es frío**

El mármol es terriblemente frío y más aún a nivel del suelo, cuando la piedra marmolea se extiende formando un formidable manto helado. Majestuoso y prepotente, sus betas grisáceas recorren sinuosas ese blanco, desafiando su pureza; tan suave, bailando, helando. Y de repente se topan con la piedra, con la roca gigante y húmeda que compone las paredes, un bloque tras otro, y otro, y otro. La pared es altísima desde ahí abajo, y también es fría. Parece llorar, pero es la humedad, que se cuela en cada recoveco impregnándolo todo. Sin ventanas, roca y mármol, hielo y más hielo. Hace demasiado frío. No hay rastro de mobiliario, ni de ventanas. No hay rastro de vida.

La habitación está desierta, salvo por él. Sus mejillas pálidas besan el suelo con devoción, ojalá, es la resignación la que manda, la capa negra se rinde al helado mármol, una gota cae pasos más allá configurando la banda sonora. Sombrío, gris, inmóvil, ojos vidriosos cegados. Odiado, acusado, castigado, señalado, amoratado… y finalmente, olvidado. Porque el frío arrasa con todo. Nadie le echa de menos. _Inerte_ es la palabra, _adiós_ es la expresión.

Así que lo último que ve, lo último que recuerda, lo último que detiene aún su marcha son esas dos perlas verdes fantasma…y ese hielo en los pulmones.

Se escapa el último hálito. Está muerto.

**¿Y bien? ¿Merece otra oportunidad? **– un susurro.

**No creo que debiéramos llamar a este asunto oportunidad.** – otro murmullo más.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿De dónde salen esas voces? No puede moverse. ¿Quién anda ahí? Suena tan lejano, tan profundo, tan… Ensoñaciones, deben ser sueños, fruto de la muerte, del frío.

**¿Acaso se opone usted?** – siseante, el susurro se cuela en la habitación.

**En absoluto, solo disiento en los conceptos.** – es el viento bailando el que contesta.

No. Son voces claras, extrañas pero claras. Está seguro de oírlas, están cercas, no a su derecha ni tampoco a su izquierda sino por toda la habitación.

**¿Qué sugiere?** – inquiere la primera.

**Él ya tuvo su oportunidad.** – apuesta la segunda.

**Pero no fue feliz.** – replica.

**Ese es su problema… **

Están hablando de él, lo sabe, lo intuye. Pero ¿por qué no en vez de hablar lo sacan de allí? _Ayuda_, una persona normal gritaría _Ayuda_ pero ni su estado ni su orgullo le permiten hacerlo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se esconden?

**Sabe usted que la situación es especial.**

**Todas los son. **– y el susurro se mezcla y vuela y gira y hace florituras en el aire.

**¿Por qué no se opone a las claras?** – hay una nota de incomprensión en esa voz-viento.

Y el silencio por respuesta. ¿Ya está? _No. Vuelvan._ ¿Dónde se esconden? _Necesito, necesito…_ Él necesita tantas cosas que no sabe acabar la frase.

**Jamás. Solo…** - se oye un suspiro - **¿Cuándo aprenderán estos humanos a vivir?**

De repente el mármol es letalmente frío, no como antes, billones de veces más frío. Lo siente, cuchilladas de hielo se clavan en sus mejillas y éstas se sonrojan, se colorean, y se hacen conscientes; algo en el pecho le oprime, demasiado, se ahoga, duele. Está en el fondo del mar, no puede respirar, no puede subir a la superficie, necesita aire, se muere; otra vez. _Muévete, muévete_ se repite. Sus labios por fin reaccionan y se despliegan, y sus ojos se abren al tiempo que recibe una bocanada de aire, una bocanada de vida.

. . .

**¡Damas y caballeros!**

Ante la voz poderosa el murmullo sordo que inundaba la habitación se apagó. Y fue extraño porque la sala estaba realmente repleta, y era enorme. Podría decirse que era un salón típico de Universidad, con su estrado, sus gradas y sus escalones traicioneros; ventanas en las paredes laterales, algún cuadro de sencillo marco y curiosamente multitud de plantas adornando cada rincón. Sin embargo para ser un aula faltaba el elemento imprescindible: la pizarra. En su lugar, había un gigantesco muro blanco, la pared, nada destacable salvo sus dimensiones. Por lo demás, la sala era la típica clase de Universidad.

Los cientos de estudiantes que ocupaban asientos y pasillos, los que se agolpaban en las puertas y los que permanecían de pie expectantes con libros y libretas abrazados contra su pecho, se volvieron al unísono hacia la potente voz. Un hombre bajito, demasiado bajito, y regordete apareció por una minúscula puerta cerca del estrado. Lucía un pelo canoso y una barba pulcramente recortada, sus ojos claros recordaban vagamente a un maestro, al maestro por excelencia.

**¡Damas y caballeros! Bienvenidos a la que será su residencia los próximos cuatro años.** – entonó con voz alegre. – **¡Bienvenidos a Bilmenthol!**

El hombrecillo levantó sus cortos brazos y la pared blanca sin pizarra que se erguía a su espalda desapareció dejando al descubierto un eco de admiración entre los miles y miles de estudiantes. Un paisaje se escondía detrás. Había un extenso campo verde moteado aquí y allá con árboles de todas clases y sabores; grandes, pequeños, de frutos corrientes y de fresas extrañas. Había también flores en jardines vallados, encuadrados con exactitud, conjuntados en color y fragancia. Mariposas, pajarillos, una enorme fuente en el centro, bancos de piedra blanca y recovecos. Y todo aquello poblado por edificios de alturas discordantes y estructuras cuadradas, albas, radiantes, trepadas por frescas enredaderas, de ventanas enmarcadas en hierro forjado, enormes y abiertas ventanas. De sus paredes colgaba algún que otro cartel de bienvenida escrito en unas radiantes letras azules. El cielo se mimetizaba con aquellas mensajes en un añil intenso y en él también se distinguían lo que parecían cometas de colores. Y lo mejor de todo era que aquel paraje estaba habitado por otras decenas de estudiantes, personitas que andaban, se saludaban, se tendían en la hierba, corrían persiguiéndose, portaban libros, jugaban, se peleaban…

**Parece una secta…** - susurró alguien a la derecha de Hermione Granger.

Un coro de risitas secundó el pensamiento, incluidos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, pero la chica los ignoró. Estaba admirada, estaba feliz, estaba allí. Más alta y menos delgada, mayor y calmada, con las mismas ganas de aprender que siempre, con el sabor de la intriga en sus labios, con el deseo de quién empieza algo nuevo. Allí por fin, allí después de todo, allí solo descrito en sus libros de cuentos. Sonrió.

**Tú, ¿no eres alumno de tercero? **– un chico de los que habían reído susurró a otro rubio.

**De Medicina Mágica, y tú eres de quinto, ¿no? **– contestó este frunciendo el ceño.

**De Leyes Mágicas. **– el acusado sonrió - **Ni lo menciones…**

**¿Quién podría perdérselo? Es el discurso de bienvenida, es un clásico. Y Jelleway, viejo loco. Si él supiera…**

Ambos rieron por lo bajo. El rubio alzó la mano y esperó a que su compañero chocase. Hermione los miró de reojo.

El pequeño hombrecillo de pelo canoso esperó un instante o dos a que los jóvenes maravillados y divertidos intercambiaran impresiones. Se alzó un murmullo de comentarios y él solo pudo sonreír complacido. Todos los años la misma reacción, toda la vida la misma sensación. Se volvió hacia la cristalera que separaba la sala de aquel cuadro hermoso y suspiró. _Años mozos_. Aún sonreía cuando miró de nuevo a los alumnos.

**¡Damas y caballeros! Mi nombre es David Jelleway y estoy orgulloso de ser el rector de la mayor universidad de la Comunidad Mágica del mundo: Bilmenthol. **- exclamó – **No esperen el parecido con Hogwarts, no comparen profesores ni situaciones, no se dejen influir por impresiones pasadas. Todo, absolutamente todo, es nuevo y es antiguo, es blanco y es negro, es risa y dolor, todo es Bilmenthol. **

Mientras hablaba el Sr. Jelleway había empezado a caminar de un lado para otro moviendo nervioso sus cortos bracitos. Estaba emocionado, o conmocionado, nadie sabría decirlo muy bien. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Hermione lo observó cuidadosamente, era tan bajito y sonreía tanto. Nada que ver con el majestuoso Dumbledore, alto y sereno. Y sin embargo, ambos irradiaban una luz igualmente extenuante. Sonrió otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Estaba feliz.

**¡Damas y caballeros! Son ustedes una generación de piedra. **– paró un segundo. Los que habían estado hablando, enmudecieron al instante; las risas cesaron y los ojos se tornaron graves. La _bienvenida_ se iba a poner seria. - **Han conocido el horror, han rozado la muerte con las yemas de sus dedos, han madurado a base de golpes. **– el silencio fue sepulcral. Nadie hizo mención alguna pero por las mentes de todos se entretejieron imágenes de Voldemort, de capuchas negras, de sangre, de entierros, de escondites, de lloros, de gritos, de silencio. Hermione contuvo el aliento, y otros miles de estudiantes también. – **Han visto a grandes magos caer, han perdidos a amigos, a hermanos, a padres. Han ansiado venganza, han deseado la muerte. **–Jelleway hizo otra pausa. Deslizó los ojos entre sus alumnos, los viejos y los nuevos. Apretó los labios. Hacía exactamente tres años que el Señor Oscuro había caído, habían pasado exactamente tres años desde que la luz vio el mundo y éste se transformó en maravillas olvidadas. Los jóvenes habían tardado pero al fin habían reaccionado. Voldemort había caído y con él, el horror, la oscuridad. La mayoría solo conocía el miedo, años de represión, de lucha, de guerra. Y cuando todo acabó… nadie lo creía. Así, sin más. Hubo mucha desconfianza, mucho respeto y mucho luto pero por fin alguien se levantó. _Señores, es cierto: Voldemort ha muerto. Vivamos. _Fue entonces cuando muchas manos se juntaron y llevando las riendas de la recuperación, hicieron de la Comunidad Mágica ese mundo extraordinario que siempre había sido. Los ancianos no tardaron en sumarse a ellos, a sus intentos de coser vidas despedazadas, de vivir de nuevo. Y ahora, tres años después, una normalidad desconocida empezaba a dibujarse. Jelleway sonrió. – **Y después de todo, siguen ustedes ahí. Están vivos y sin un ápice de mala locura. **– el profesor bajó el tono de voz - **Bilmenthol ha reabierto sus puertas después de 3 años, de 3 largos y maravillosos años… Tienen ustedes 20 años y el mundo en sus manos. ¡Hagan que me sienta orgulloso! ¡¡Vivan!!**

La sala prorrumpió en aplausos. Del techo cayeron serpentinas y papelillos de colores y una música surgió de la nada. Los mayores se pusieron en pie y entonaron un cántico. Los novatos saltaron de sus asientos e intercambiaron miradas de no saber qué hacer.

**¡Es el himno de Bilmenthol! – **gritó alguien.

Hermione se apresuró, tomó un cuaderno de su cartera y pasó las páginas a la velocidad de la luz.

**¡Aquí está! **

Ron, Harry y un grupo considerable de novatos se agolparon contra la chica. Ésta arrancó la hoja y la alzó para que todos pudieran leerla.

**¡Usa la magia, cabeza de chorlito! **– el chico rubio que minutos antes había estado hablando con otro compañero hizo un movimiento rápido de varita, sin dejar de sonreír ni de cantar.

La hoja de papel con el himno de Bilmenthol escapó de las manos de Hermione y se elevó por encima de sus cabezas. El chico rubio garabateó algo en el aire y por arte de magia la apresurada caligrafía de Hermione empezó a flotar entre los alumnos.

"_Bilmenthol, Bilmenthol…"_

**¡Damas y caballeros! Tienen ustedes unas voces estupendas. **– Jelleway se unió a las carcajadas de sus alumnos antes de desaparecer por la pequeña puerta cerca del estrado.

Un murmullo sordo volvió a inundar la sala. Algunos de los mayores abandonaron el salón, seguidos de un despistado grupo de nuevos estudiantes.

**¿Ya está? **– preguntó Ron acariciándose la panza - **¿Podemos ir a comer?**

**No seas tan impaciente, novato **– era de nuevo el chico rubio. El alumno de quinto con el que había estado hablando lanzó una carcajada hizo un guiño y se largó – **Jelleway es un viejo loco, pero sabe lo que hace. Ya estáis animados y flipando por todo lo que habéis visto… ahora vienen otras cuestiones algo menos entretenidas.**

**¿Qué quieres decir? – **Hermione se volvió hacia el alumno de tercero. Éste le devolvió una mirada sonriente y alzó una ceja.

**Perdona por lo de cabeza de chorlito, morena. **– el chico le tendió la mano – **Soy Daniel Douglas, alumno de tercero de Medicina Mágica.**

**Hermione Granger, primero de Medicina Mágica también **– Hermione aceptó el saludo pero no sonrió.

**Tenemos mucho en común, morena. Ambos estudiamos Medicinas, somos guapos y encantadores… apostaría una cena a que odias los animales. **– Daniel agachó la cabeza hasta nivelar sus ojos con los de Hermione y le dirigió una sonrisa seductora.

**Acepta **– soltó Ron haciéndose oír en mitad de la conversación – **Hermione adora los animales, tiene un gato con nombre de duende. Es más, dirige una plataforma de ayuda a los elfos domésticos… aunque teóricamente éstos no son animales.**

**Ron **– se quejó la chica.

Daniel desvió sus ojos hacia Ron y sonrió más ampliamente.

**Ay, novato. ¿Quién odia los animales? Tu chica-elfo me debe una cena. **

**No soy/es su/mi chica **– respondieron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Ella giró la cabeza y las mejillas del pelirrojo se tiñeron de un color algo más intenso que el rosado.

**Guau – **murmuró el rubio fingiendo estar asombrado - **¿Así que por qué loco motivo dejaste escapar a semejante hembra, novato? ¿Qué hiciste? Porque es obvio que te dejó ella a ti…**

**Ehm **– Harry carraspeó para tomar el control de la situación.

Hermione frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo con una mal disimulada sonrisa. Ron parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó mirando a Daniel con cara de estúpido y el chico de tercero dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro y estalló en carcajadas.

**Vamos, vamos, novato. Solo bromeaba un poco… ¿cómo te llamas? **– inquirió Daniel.

**Ron Weasley **– Harry le tendió la mano en lugar de Ron que todavía estaba preguntándose qué demonios había pasado – **Él es Ron, y yo soy Harry-**

**Potter, ¿eh? **– Daniel lo miró con expectación – **He oído que han publicado un par de libros sobre ti y tus… aventuras… en Hogwarts.**

**Si. No es algo relevante, ¿lo es? **

**Guau chico, nada relevante respecto a mí. Excepto si aparece la chica-elfo. – **el alumno de tercero rió con ganas – **Deberían cambiarles el título. **_**¿Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal?**_** ¿No está muy visto? **– volvió a soltar una carcajada. – **En serio, tío. Gracias por acabar con **_**Voldy**_**. **

Harry lo miró sorprendido. Desde la muerte de Voldemort se había convertido en una especie de ídolo de masas. Las chicas lo acosaban en cualquier sitio, los niños pequeños compraban trajes y se disfrazaban de él, y luego estaba esa cosa de los libros. Harry había alcanzado una fama más que considerable. Tanto era así que para pasar desapercibido en Bilmenthol se había sometido a un cuidadoso entrenamiento. Había dejado crecer su pelo para ocultar su cicatriz y había sustituido sus gafas por lentillas, por no hablar de las horas de gimnasio que había dedicado para sacar algo de provecho a sus músculos y dar a su figura otra configuración. Pero hiciera lo que hiciese caso estaba condenado a que lo reconociesen por la calle y le pidieran un autógrafo. No obstante, que le agradecieran sus hazañas era algo muy distinto.

**Ehm **– balbuceó Potter – **No fue cosa mía, muchos luchamos contra Voldemort. **

**Y eres humilde, por supuesto. No esperaba menos. **– respondió Daniel – **También les doy las gracias a todos los que combatieron o, combatimos, a ese malnacido. **_**Disculpad. **_**Pero sin tu estocada final… en fin **– los ojos del chico relampaguearon un instante - **Un placer Ron Weasley. Nos veremos por ahí supongo. **– el chico rubio dio un golpecito en el hombro derecho de Ron y se marchó.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza mientras éste se alejaba y sonrió.

**¡Me debes una cena y no me mires el culo, chica-elfo! **– gritó Daniel sin volverse.

**Ehm, no estaba… **- se apresuró la chica en contestar enrojeciendo al instante.

**¡Hermione! **– se quejó Ron.

Harry sonrió.

**Señores, señoritas.**

Como había sucedido minutos antes, los alumnos acallaron sus comentarios y prestaron atención a la nueva voz que se colaba por sus oídos. Fueron muchos los que miraron a su alrededor buscando la fuente del sonido pero fracasaron en su intento. La voz salía del techo, si se hubiese tratado de una escuela muggle, no habría tenido duda: altavoces.

**¿Porqué los chicos no somos señoritos? **– murmuró Ron – **Al fin y al cabo, tampoco estamos casados ni pasamos de los cuarenta… **

**Ron, lo más inquietante es que te pones muy serio cuando haces esas preguntas. **- respondió Hermione soltando un bufido.

**Señores, señoritas, señorito Weasley **– Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre, en ese instante la voz les resulto vagamente familiar, bancas más a la derecha alguien dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. –** Bienvenidos a la vida universitaria. Tomen nota.**

De repente todos los estudiantes se volvieron hacia sus carteras, mochilas y bolsos, abrieron los bolsillos de forma apresurada, extrajeron cuadernos, libros y se pasaron hojas arrancadas; descapucharon bolígrafos, mojaron plumas en tintas, y la tinta echó a perder, por las prisas, algún que otro bonito vestido.

**Tengan muy presente lo que ahora van a anotar en sus cuadernos porque aquí, las segundas oportunidades son algo más exclusivas que en Hogwarts o en cualquier otra Escuela Mágica. **– Hermione se asombró, otros cuchichearon y la voz seguía sin dejarse ver - **¡Normas de Bilmenthol!**

_**Bilmenthol es una Comunidad Universitaria que oferta diez carreras. Cada carrera acepta a un total de cien estudiantes por curso, y son cuatro los cursos que han de pasar. De manera que son ustedes unas cuatro mil personas. Olvídense de nombres, apellidos y caras, para los profesores son ahora mismo ustedes un número. Aplíquense si quieren ganarse su respeto y confianza, empléense a fondo para pasar de ser un número a ser persona.**_

**¿Tanto rollo y misterio para dictar unas normas? **– susurró Ron. **– Eso ni siquiera es una regla… Somos cuatro mil, ¿y?**

_**Residencias. Hay cuatro villas bordeando el Campus: Nordri, Sudri, Austri y Vestri. La elección de la villa depende de ustedes. Será su residencia los próximos cuatro años y compartirán hogar con otros tres estudiantes, así que decidan bien.**_

**Vale, elegir choza… ¿eso también es una terrible norma que acatar? Y ¿quién es este tío? Suena a…**

**Ron, calla. **– chistó la chica mientras escribía, no quería perderse ni una de las palabras de la misteriosa voz que les hablaba; en parte porque era una chica responsable y como tal debía obedecer las reglas, y en parte porque estaba segura de haber oído esa voz en algún otro lugar.

**Pero Herm **- se quejó el pelirrojo.

_**Supervivencia. Desde el primer día tendrán ustedes prácticas remuneradas. Como comprenderán, la moneda de cambio no es el **_**galeón**_**; para ganarse el pan deberán conseguir **_**vientos. **_**Habrá cursos y trabajos voluntarios y con ello podrán aumentar sus ingresos. **_

**¡¿Qué?! ¿Tenemos que trabajar y lo que es peor ver a Hermione recién levantada? **– el pelirrojo no pudo reprimirse y lanzó un grito al aire. La voz guardó silencio y una multitud de estudiantes se giró hacia Ron entre sorpresa y alegría.

Hermione se tiñó de rojo pero mantuvo el tipo. Harry dio un codazo a su amigo y lanzó miradas tranquilizadoras a su alrededor.

_**Se ocuparán ustedes de su propia alimentación, higiene y cuidado. Los horarios son estrictos, la asistencia a clases es obligatoria, la participación en los eventos de la villa también. El respeto debe ser máximo, tanto a profesores como al resto del personal. **_

_**Normas de civilización mágicas. No robar, no matar… etc. Supongo que tienen ustedes algo de experiencia en el asunto. Compórtense. **_

_**El incumplimiento de alguna de estas reglas será castigado con la expulsión.**_

**Eso es todo. **– la voz cambió el tono - **¿Alguna pregunta?**

**¿Hay toque de queda? **– preguntó una chica que se sentaba en primera fila. Muchos lanzaron risitas.

**Señorita, esto es el mundo real. ¿Hay toque de queda en el mundo real? Son ustedes responsables de sí mismos **– hizo una pausa - **¿Alguna otra pregunta? **

**¿Quién es usted? **– un alumno de cursos superiores alzó la mano.

**¿Perdone? **– susurró la voz con una nota de sorpresa.

**¿Quién es usted? **– repitió el alumno.

**Oh, cierto, cierto. No me he presentado. **– la voz se apagó y el eco de unos pasos surgió al fondo del salón. El alumnado al completo se volvió en su dirección.

**No puede ser… **- susurró alguien.

**Es imposible **– murmuró otro más allá.

El rumor de los pasos cesó y en su lugar se propagaron miradas de sorpresa y ansiedad.

**Mi nombre es Severus Snape, catedrático de Farmacología Mágica.**

Harry y Ron se miraron con perplejidad. Hermione dejó caer su bolígrafo. No podía ser, Severus Snape había muerto. Ellos lo habían visto con sus propios ojos. Murió poco antes que Voldemort, murió a manos de Voldemort. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Cómo demonios estaba allí? El silencio era sepulcral. El que más y el que menos conocía la historia. Estaba muerto. _Debía estarlo. _Y si no lo estaba, ¿qué significaba aquello? Voldemort tampoco había muerto aquella vez delante de la cuna de Harry Potter. ¿Había muerto Snape? ¿Habían acabado realmente con el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Quién podía estar seguro de ello si ahora Severus Snape, uno de los secuaces más íntimos de Voldemort y a quién creían muerto, estaba vivo? De acuerdo, luego se supo que Severus Snape trabajaba para Albus Dumbledore, pero… había tantas dudas. ¿Por qué se había ocultado durante tres años? ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

**Voldemort ha muerto, pueden estar tranquilos. **– musitó el profesor adivinando pensamientos y dudas - **Yo no. **– y sin más salió de la habitación.

_¿Usted no ha muerto o no puede estar tranquilo? _Se preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Corté pero quería continuar unas diez páginas más. Tercer capítulo más interesante. Lo prometo ^^. **_

**Capítulo 2. Compañero de piso**

**Severus** – entonó el director Jelleway en aquel pequeño despacho - **¿No acordamos que te presentarías antes de si quiera de abrir la boca?**

Era un espacio cuadriculado, de paredes blancas, mobiliario escaso y ventanas amplias. Apenas se dibujaba una mesa, un par de cómodos sillones de terciopelo azul y una enorme estantería repleta de libros. Un espacio cuadriculado y dos únicos ocupantes.

**Lo olvidé** – respondió Snape bajando la cabeza.

**Lo olvidé, lo olvidé…** - remedó el director - **Sembraste el pánico por un instante. **– el cuerpecillo de Jelleway se movía lentamente de acá para allá por el pequeño habitáculo.

**No se volverá a repetir. **– murmuró el acusado.

**No, no, no.** – negó la regordeta figura – **Ésto no es un reproche. Intento ayudarte Severus.**

Snape dio un paso atrás y miró a través de una de las amplias ventanas. Más allá de los cristales, el manto verde de Bilmenthol se extendía imperioso.

**Es complicado.**

**Nadie dijo que fuera fácil. **– Jelleway cesó sus movimientos e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Nunca, nadie lo dijo. - **No sabemos qué pasó hace tres años, no sabemos qué haces aquí cuando se supone que deberías estar muerto – **la voz del director de Bilmenthol disminuyó hasta casi convertirse en un susurro - **pero no lo sabemos ni nosotros… ni tú. Entiende eso y entiende que no tienes la culpa de nada. **

Hubo un instante de silencio. Severus Snape no se atrevió a responder. No se atrevió a gritar que odiaba su pasado, que había obrado como ahora jamás habría hecho, que había dolido acordarse de tanta sangre en sus manos. No. En realidad, atreverse se atrevía pero no se lo permitió. Jelleway había hecho tanto por él.

**Severus, no eres quién fuiste. – **Musitaron los ojos claros de Jelleway - **Deja que todo el bien que hiciste sea la única huella de tu pasado. Déjanos ayudarte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tengo dos preguntas para ti, Potter – **vociferó Ron Weasley saliendo de su habitación.

Harry surgió de detrás de la encimera de la cocina. Dejó un par de tazas sobre la mesa y se retiró la tostada que estaba presa en su boca. Ron, por su parte, localizó a Harry con sus achinados ojos fruto de una noche de sueño reparador, y se dirigió con paso firme hacia él. Tomó al paso una camiseta blanca que descansaba en el respaldo del sofá y la miró con un gesto de fastidio. Hermione.

**Soy todo oídos **– respondió Harry apartando la camiseta que Ron blandía frente a sus narices. Vista quedaba.

**¿Dónde demonios está Hermione?**

**Qué se yo. Cuando me he levantado ya se había ido… **- Harry arrugó el ceño - **¡Ron, la camiseta! ¡¡Apártala!!**

**No, no. Ésa no es la cuestión **– ignoró Ron dejando la camiseta sobre la encimera. Escogió una de las tazas e inspeccionó el fondo con el dedo índice. **– La camiseta es de Hermione, no hay duda. Sabía que esto iba a pasar…**

**¿Qué va a pasar? **– Harry miró a su amigo con extrañeza - **¿Qué haces? Las tazas están limpias.**

**Siempre pueden estar más limpias – **criticó el pelirrojo por lo bajo entrecerrando los ojos. Acto seguido alzó la voz con estruendosa y renovada energía y apuntando a su amigo gritó – **¡Potter! Recuérdame cómo demonios terminamos viviendo con Hermione y aquí.**

Harry suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que a Ron le encanta interpretar papeles dispares en función de sus estados de humor pero esto, a veces, le sacaba de quicio.

**Bonita pregunta, pero de acuerdo. –** salió de detrás de la encimera y se trasladó a la izquierda de Ron, pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de los hombros del pelirrojo y miró al frente – **Te recuerdo la escena **– el chico extendió el brazo derecho y abrió la palma de su mano –

.

"_El alumno de quinto que nos guió por la villa dijo:_

_**Y después de la floristería, ésta es la última casa disponible en Nordri.**_

_**Si no nos quedamos aquí tendremos que buscar en otra villa **__– respondí yo._

_**Jamás **__– contestasteis Hermione y tú al unísono. _

_**Elegimos Nordri para no perder el norte **__– se quejó ella._

_**Y yo no quiero andar más **__– sollozaste tú"_

**.**

**Eh, yo no sollocé **– gruñó Ron.

**Son toques dramáticos que exige la narración – **contestó Harry mirando un segundo a su amigo – **Calla y escucha. **

**.**

"_El alumno de quinto nos ignoró y continuó con su obligación:_

_**Como veis, es una preciosa casita muy cerca del centro. Tiene dos plantas cuadradas. La vivienda está arriba, se accede a través de estas escaleras, y consta de 4 dormitorios y 2 baños. Todo con salida al exterior. El salón se abre a la calle de atrás gracias a una coqueta terraza y lo mismo sucede con dos de las habitaciones. Las otras dos habitaciones tienen ventana a la terraza de la puerta de acceso. La cocina es parte del salón-comedor…Al estilo loft americano, y los baños son amplios para una casa como ésta. Es pequeñita pero resultona. ¿Pasamos dentro?**_

_Hermione y tú os quedasteis clavados donde estabais, examinando la fachada y la escalera de caracol de hierro forjado que daba a la puerta de la que ahora es nuestra casa. Tanto el alumno de quinto como yo os miramos con cara de "_¿Qué estáis haciendo?"_ Hermione pareció percatarse y tú seguiste en la luna. _

_**¿Qué hay en el piso inferior? – **__preguntó tu amiga._

_**Oh. Una panadería. – **__Respondió nuestro amable guía - __**El alquiler exige haceros cargo del negocio. **_

_Entonces Hermione y tú dirigisteis vuestros ojitos a la planta baja, os mirasteis y señalasteis a la que ahora es nuestra casa con ansiedad._

_**¡¡Nos la quedamos!! – **__gritasteis otra curiosa vez al unísono._

_Luego os cogisteis de las manos y empezasteis a dar saltitos en círculo mientras cantábais... _

_**Pan y bollitos, calientes y espesitos. Ricos, ricos, ricos, vamos a comer. Tú pones la masa, yo pongo el café. Pan y bollitos…"**_

_**.**_

**La canción seguía pero gracias a Merlín se me ha olvidado – **suspiró Harry abandonado a su amigo y regresando tras la encimera. El desayuno casi estaba. – **Así que aquí estamos… ¿Desde cuándo Hermione y tú tenéis esa clase de telepatía?**

Harry tomó la cafetera que en ese momento anunciaba que el café estaba listo y arrebatando la taza de las manos de Ron, lo sirvió con suma paciencia.

**No es telepatía, es la pasión por el pan. Es algo que los **_**no apasionados**_– Ron remarcó el concepto - **no podéis entender.**

**Seguro – **el tono de Harry era como el de aquel que le sigue la corriente a un loco. - **¿La otra pregunta era…? **

**¿Qué pregunta? **– inquirió Ron retomando la taza, ahora llena.

_**Tengo dos preguntas para ti, Potter – **_Harry remedó el tono enfadado con el que Ron había salido de su habitación. – **Y ¿por qué estás tan enfadado si ni siquiera habías salido de tu habitación? No te ha dado tiempo a…**

**Se me había olvidado la panadería… **- musitó el pelirrojo ignorando a su amigo. De repente su rostro se iluminó – **No importan más preguntas, Hermione no está y la panadería tiene que abrir… ¡Seré el primero en hacer pan! ¡Y mi pan será recordado en las cuatro villas de Bilmenthol por siempre! **

Ron desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de baño dejando a Harry estupefacto y al desayuno, frío.

**Insoportable. **

.

.

.

Hermione se había levantado temprano. Aún no había amanecido pero no podía dormir más, ni aguantar un segundo más en la cama, así que se levantó, hizo la cama en sumo silencio y se atavió con sus deportivas. Correría un rato y se despejaría antes del gran día, antes de ese mañana tan próximo, antes del inicio de las clases. Qué nervios, clases otra vez. Estudiar y aprender. Exámenes. Qué nervios.

La chica inició un trote lento por la villa. Nordri era un sitio estupendo para vivir, sencillo pero sin carencias de ningún tipo. Panadería, carnicería, pescadería, frutería, librería, plaza, teatro, floristería… No faltaba nada de lo esencial en el mundo mágico. Quizás el gimnasio, pero éste no era esencial, salvo para Ron. Hermione sonrió. No se había equivocado al elegir.

O sí.

En ese instante una figura lánguida, triste y gris cruzó la calle dejando a Hermione inmóvil. Quién iba a pensar que Draco Malfoy viviría en Nordri _cuando su norte estaba más que perdido._

.

.

.

A pesar de haber desayunado cuando Harry entró en la panadería el atractivo olor que desprendían los bollitos recién horneados hicieron hueco en su estómago repleto. Las cristaleras que anoche estaban vacías comenzaban a llenarse con suculentos postres y el cajón del pan pronto rebosó doradas barras de crujientes sabores.

Era una panadería curiosa y pequeña, de decorado pasteloso y recovecos cursis pero bastante acogedora. Habían hecho bien en agenciarse aquel negocio. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién no comía pan? Seguro que los beneficios reportados serías más que suficientes para sobrevivir en Bilmenthol.

Harry encontró a Ron en la parte trasera de la panadería, la que se ocultaba de los clientes tras una cortinilla. El pelirrojo llevaba las mangas remangadas, un pañuelo en la cabeza y un gracioso delantal rematando semejante atuendo.

**Huele bien – **susurró Harry - **¿Algún cliente?**

Ron se volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba radiante. Harry se preguntó si su amigo había pensado bien en su futuro. ¿Seguro que Ron quería hacer _**Magia del deporte **_y no un curso de cocina o algo así?

**Aún no, pero estarán al caer. ¿Rastro de Hermione? **

Harry negó con la cabeza.

**Genial. La panadería es mía. **– murmuró el pelirrojo más para sí que para su amigo - **¿Has recogido? – **inquirió.

**¿Qué? **

**¿Qué si has recogido? Ya sabes: tazas limpias, mesa limpia, suelo barrido, cuarto aireado… **

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Se había figurado que Ron sería un pésimo compañero de piso: descuidado, desordenado y para nada limpio. Pero obviamente Harry se equivocaba. Y su compañero tenía dotes culinarias. _Embarazoso. _Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ron.

**Tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti.**

Antes de que el chico del delantal gracioso pudiera contestar sonó una campanilla.

**¿Qué es eso? ** – se sobresaltó Harry.

**Clientes ** – sonrió Ron.

Ambos abandonaron el horno y se dirigieron a la parte anterior del establecimiento, la tienda. Ron se frotó las manos como quién va a emprender algo complicadísimo y Harry se limitó a sonreír.

**¡Neville! – **exclamó el moreno - **¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Vives en Nordri?**

**¡Harry, Ron! Cuánta pregunta – **sonrió éste - **Llegué ayer noche, quería ultimar unas cosillas con mi abuela y sí, me decidí por esta villa, ¡es la única con floristería! – **Respondió el viejo Gryffindor – **Así que vosotros sois los panaderos oficiales de Nordri.**

**Junto con Hermione. **– se apresuró a añadir Harry.

**Pero su pan no tiene nada que ver con este delicioso manjar que he preparado. Has hecho bien en venir hoy… No te aconsejaría…**

Harry dio un codazo a su compañero y Ron tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

**Vaya, el trío de nuevo viviendo junto. **

**Pero en circunstancias bastante distintas **– Harry guiñó un ojo y Neville sonrió sinceramente feliz.

**En cualquier caso, me alegra veros por aquí. Por cierto, ¡salgo en tus libros! ¿No es genial?**

La discusión sobre los famosos libros del famoso Harry Potter prometía ser larga pero el moreno la zanjó en seguida. Se fijó en Neville que pareció aceptar la indirecta. Parecía distinto. En sus movimientos aún había una nota de torpeza pero en su porte y su actitud la seguridad se imponía reinante. Ya no era aquel chico tan atípicamente Gryffindor que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían conocido en Hogwarts. Era un adulto con cara de bonachón.

El antiguo compañero de Harry, Ron y Hermione hizo sus compras y desapareció con el murmullo de un segundo tintinear de campanillas.

**¿Por qué hay una floristería y no un gimnasio en Nordri? – **inquirió Ron.

Pero el bullicio que pronto se hubo formado en la tienda no dio opción a respuesta alguna y la pregunta quedó en el aire. La gente quería pan, y a primera hora de la mañana. Aquello iba a ser un buen negocio.

.

.

.

A las nueve y media en punto Ron cerró la panadería satisfecho de tres largas y productivas horas de duro trabajo.

**Suerte que las clases de mañana empiezan a las diez. **– comentó Harry. – **Y suerte que a las seis estábamos despiertos. Quizás deberíamos hacer un horario…**

Ron sonrió y se pasó el brazo por la frente. Eso de los horarios era cosa de Hermione. Se le daba bien organizar, dirigir, maniobrar… Ron estaba seguro de que a su amiga se le daba bien hacer cualquier cosa, cocinar por ejemplo. Su cara sufrió una segunda transformación en el día.

**Mierda. – **murmuró.

**¿Qué? –** su amigo, al borde de las escaleras de hierro forjado que conducían a su nuevo hogar, se alarmó, se tambaleó y casi llega a caer.

**Hermione tiene clases de tarde. – **la voz de Ron no pudo sonar más monótona.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza rendido ante la obsesión de su amigo por la panadería. Debería existir un comic de trama absurda cuyo protagonista fuera Ron y su fijación con el pan. Por favor. Harry y él llevaban, ¿cuánto tiempo juntos? Muchísimo. El moreno sabía que a su amigo le encantaba comer pero la _pasión por el pan_, ¿por qué no la había mencionado en sus tropecientos años de amistad? De haberlo hecho, pensó Harry, quizás ahora tendría otros amigos.

**¿Y? – **crispó Harry.

**Se hará con la panadería por las mañanas…**

**Vale, para, ya. **– Harry se paró en seco y se volvió hacia Ron manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo - **Relájate con la panadería. No llevamos viviendo aquí ni 24 horas… ¡por Merlín! ¡Es una panadería!**

Ron estaba a punto de reprochar algo a su amigo cuando una figura apareció ante ellos. La figura de atuendo deportivo y piel enrojecida y sudorosa se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y tomando aire. Estaba cansada, había estado corriendo.

**¿Ya habéis cerrado? ** – siseó Severus Snape.

.

.

.

Por increíble que pareciera Hermione había andado tanto, porque corriendo duró poco, que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta llevaba en planta hora y media y debía emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

La chica no había dejado de pensar en Draco Malfoy ni un solo instante, ni en los rumores que volaban en torno al rubio. Algunos decían que Draco había perdido la lengua en manos de sus propios compañeros mortífagos, otros que se la había cortado él mismo. El hecho era que Draco Malfoy, desde la caída de Voldemort y el suicidio de sus padres, no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Tal era su falta de comunicación con el mundo exterior que ni siquiera miraba a los ojos del que se le ponía por delante. Tampoco nadie sabía qué había estado haciendo estos tres años, ni con quién, ni muchísimo menos, dónde. Y eso mismo sucedía ahora con Severus Snape. Así que el profesor estaba vivo. ¿Cómo? Harry juró que lo había visto morir.

Un papelillo rojo se estrelló en la cara de Hermione sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. Ésta recogió el proyectil del suelo y tras mirarlo con profunda incomprensión una luz se encendió en sus ojillos. ¡Era un mensaje! La leona levantó la cabeza y viró a su alrededor, entrecerró los ojos un instante y esperó. Allí estaban. Los vio volar. Decenas de papelillos de colores volaban raudos en todas direcciones. Era mensajes, como los que se enviaban los muggles a través de los teléfonos móviles, solo que al estilo mágico. Los papelillos solo paraban cuando se topaban con su receptor y obviamente, al igual que los muggles y sus teléfonos móviles, requerían un código… un número y un color. Eran menos útiles que los mensajes muggles porque solo funcionaban a corta distancia, como la que podía haber en el campus y las cuatro villas o en Hogwarts. Para las largas distancias ya estaban las lechuzas.

Hermione sonrió. Los papelillos-mensaje habían surgido dos años atrás pero no había tenido oportunidad de utilizarlos. La chica desplegó su papelillo.

_Chica-elfo ¿Te recojo el domingo a las 7? El sábado no, que vamos de fiesta. _

No había tenido tiempo de fingirse indignada cuando un segundo papelillo se topó con brusquedad con su hombro. Hermione lo abrió con ansiedad.

_Si, eres mi pareja para la fiesta del sábado. Y es un secreto, el cómo he conseguido tu código. _

La chica sonrió. Desde luego Daniel Douglas era un conquistador nato.

_._

_._

_._

**Gracias. – **susurró Severus Snape tomando su barra de pan.

Ron había re-abierto la panadería a petición del codo de Harry.

**Ah, señor Potter, lo olvidaba. El director Jelleway quiere verle en su despacho cuando empiecen las clases, es decir, a lo largo del día de mañana. Así que cuando tenga un instante, no dude en pasarse por allí. En el edificio Alfa del campus. Buenos días. – **añadió.

Y sin más Severus Snape despareció por la puerta.

**¿Alguien sabe cómo tratar a este tío? – **escudriñó Ron una vez los dos amigos se encontraron de nuevo en casa. - **Se suponía que estaba muerto.**

**Pues no lo está – **respondió Harry de mal humor. No le hacía gracia la idea de toparse con Snape todos los días. A pesar de saber la verdad, a pesar de haber aceptado hace mucho tiempo que Severus Snape había estado enamorado de su madre casi toda su vida, a pesar de que el profesor había sacrificado su vida por salvarlos.

**No la pagues conmigo. **– protestó Ron - **El tío al final resultó ser el bueno de la película, pero jamás tuvo una pizca de amabilidad con nadie, ni siquiera sus gestos eran agradables. ¿Cómo se supone que debemos dirigirnos a él?**

**Vive aquí, tendremos que aprender. **– brusco, demasiado brusco.

**Que aprenda él primero a ser persona, y luego ya veremos. **

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Harry y Ron se volvieron en su dirección a un mismo tiempo.

**¿Quién debe aprender a ser persona? – **interrogó Hermione haciendo su aparición.

**Hombre, la señorita **_**Me-voy-sin-avisar – **_acusó el pelirrojo.

Harry intentó evitarlo pero el comentario de Ron le hizo sonreír. Cualquier atisbo de mal humor desapareció de su rostro, al menos de momento.

**Fui a correr – **respondió la chica. – **Y traigo flores.**

**Ya sabemos por qué hay una floristería en Nordri y no un gimnasio.**

_._

_._

_._

El resto del día transcurrió sin sobresaltos de ningún tipo. Por la mañana, los tres se repartieron tareas y deberes, acordaron unas normas de convivencia y tomaron palomitas mientras discutían sobre todo ello. Por la tarde, abrieron la panadería de nuevo y Hermione configuró un horario para repartirse el reinado de pan. Ron batalló con ella largo y tendido acerca de cómo amasar los croissants y Harry se limitó a escuchar e intentar entender.

Nadie mencionó a Snape, ni a Malfoy, ni siquiera a Neville. La historia en Bilmenthol apenas había empezado, y los tres sospechaban que iban a ser muchas caras las que iban a narrar ese pedacito de sus vidas que era la universidad. Pero, a diferencia de Hogwarts, sus mundos no se centrarían en los malos, ni en los buenos, ni en nadie… sino en ellos mismos.

**Y recordad, necesitamos un compañero de piso antes de que acabe el día de mañana. **– entonó Hermione.

**¡Sí! ** – contestaron Harry y Ron al unísono con un tono de cansancio infinito.

_**Buenas noches**_

Los tres amigos se refugiaron en sus habitaciones. Al día siguiente partirían en diferentes direcciones:

Harry hacia la zona de _Derecho Mágico_, se convertiría en auror, estaba condenado a ello. Hermione hacia _Medicina Mágica_, feliz de su destino; y Ron hacia los edificios de _Magia del Deporte, _ningún Victor Krum sería más que él.

Y disfrutarían las 24 horas de la más emocionante de las aventuras. Y si algo salía mal, al anochecer… sus latidos podrían volver a sincronizarse a golpe de abrazo.

.

.

.

_**Buenas a todos. **_

_**Esta es la segunda historia que escribo, y la verdad es que la empiezo con mucha ilusión y entrega. Tiene una historia enrevesada de intriga, miedo, dulzura, destinos, y amor (mucho amor, adoro el amor xDxD). De hecho la cabeza me hierve a ideas fascinantes que pienso plasmar acá xDxD.**_

_**Otra cosa. Tengo un **__**proyecto.**__** Me encanta escribir y supongo que a muchos de vosotros también. Así que os expongo mi idea y ya me diréis qué os parece (a lo mejor sería más correcto hablar de juego en vez de proyecto). **_

_**.. La idea es crear una historia entre todos los que se apunten. No tiene por qué ser de Harry Potter o sí, ya veremos. Cada uno adoptará un personaje y trabajará desde él. Habrá buenos y malos, o solo malos o solo buenos si así lo queréis. La historia será un misterio y nadie sabrá de qué va o lo sabremos todos pero con distintos destinos. No lo sé. La idea es hacer el loco un rato. Haremos una especie de juego de rol pero no exactamente así, haremos letras, parrafadas de lo que queramos. Algo colectivo, algo fresco. No sé. Juguemos .. **_

_**¿Qué os parece? Contadme!!! Estoy feliz!**_

_**Otra cosa. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, enseguida contesto. **_

_Nini Snape. _Por tu Nick deduzco que te molará la historia. Obviamente Severus Snape será pretendiente (y qué pretendiente!!). Uno de los motivos por los que escribo la historia es porque el amor mecido y realista que adoro no lo he encontrado en muchos fics y me gustaría darle luz. Un besillo! Y gracias por el comentario*

_alexSS. _Me agrada que alabes la extensión del capítulo. En la otra historia que escribí fallaba muchísimo en lo corto que eran los capítulos, sobre todo al principio, ahora creo que sé dónde está la clave. Y otra cosa…¡adoro los toques de humor! Prometo chispa en la historia. Un besillo y gracias por el comentario*

_Yue Yuna. _Creo que nos leímos en la otra historia! Me encanta re-verte por acá. Creo que este fic será más grande que el anterior!! Pero no sé en qué sentido! Un besillo y gracias por el comentario*

_Sayuri Hasekura. _Una de las claves de la historia es la intriga, el misterio. Hay sorpresas gordas, y un toque muy suavito y realista. Espero que salga bien. Un besillo y gracias por el comentario*

_Kismet. _Siento no ser pronto cuando actualizo pero sin musas me veo incapaz. Intentaré darle más agilidad ^^ Muchísimas gracias por el comentario y un besillo*

_Aonia. _La verdad es que no tenía muy decididas las carreras de Ron y Harry pero me las susurraron ellos mismos anoche. Las escribo por vos ^^. Muchas gracias por el comentario y un besillo*


End file.
